Pacotes
by ursaes
Summary: Todo ano, eu escrevo uma carta para um Papai Noel que não existe, pedindo um novo sistema imunológico. Tradução.


• Os personagens aqui citados não são meus.

• Tradução devidamente autorizada da fanfic _Packages_ , escrita por windsilk(seleneswan)

• Tradução feita por mim, e betado pela Amanur.

• Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Pacotes**

 **Escrito por windsilk**

 **Traduzido por Mads**

 **...**

Ela não achava que iria encontrar-se aqui, mas, infelizmente, cá estava ela.

Seus dedos mexiam em seu cabelo rosa opaco, enquanto cantarolava uma melodia irreconhecível, empoleirada na borda da mesa de exame, com o papel fino amassado debaixo de sua magra, quase esquelética, fisionomia. Uma sensação de impaciência começava a rastejar sobre ela enquanto esperava o médico retornar.

Era véspera de Natal, e ela tinha nove anos.

Os fios de cabelo começaram a deslizar pelos dedos, se desprendendo do couro cabeludo, e uma mecha de fios macios caiu de sua cabeça, pousando terrivelmente suave pelo chão. Ela franziu a testa, confusa, puxando mais alguns fios soltos. O cantarolar, então, cessou, mas seus lábios ainda estavam entreabertos, em surpresa.

Suas íris verdes virou-se em direção a ele, como se soubesse que o menino estava a assistindo o tempo inteiro. E ele a encarou de volta, em silêncio.

Ela brincou com o cabelo em sua mão, separado de sua cabeça, e se perguntou se ela poderia ter sido gêmea da Rapunzel, cujo cabelo, ao invés de crescer em proporções inimagináveis, cairia até não restar nada. Ela olhou pela janela, para a neve caindo, e depois para o menino na cadeira de rodas, que tinha uma cabeleira preta.

Isso seria o seu conto de fadas, ela decidiu. Ela gostaria muito disso.

Ela começou a cantarolar novamente, perdida em seus sonhos.

A neve continuou a cair, e o menino, olhando curioso, foi empurrado sua cadeira para outra sala, com a ajuda de uma enfermeira mais velha. Ele tinha apenas oito anos.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Sasuke viu Sakura.

Passariam mais dois anos até vê-la novamente.

.

Era verão, e ela estava fazendo as malas com a ajuda de seus pais cansados. Colocou suas roupas e seu urso de pelúcia, junto com as fotos de seus amigos. E mais um relógio de sua avó e uma tartaruga de pelúcia de sua tia.

Ela não iria vê-los novamente por um longo tempo, pensou quando ao olhar o gramado da frente, com o origami de pássaro em suas mãos.

Ela não iria ver muita coisa por um longo tempo.

.

Era véspera de Natal, e ele tinha dez anos.

A porta batendo fora do seu quarto hospitalar o fez desviar os olhos das rajadas geladas de chuva, que caiam do lado de fora da sua janela. Aí, a porta se abriu, e ela entrou.

— Oi. — ela sussurrou, tocando o pano enrolada na cabeça. Os olhos verdes diminuíram significativamente desde a última vez em que a viu, o que parecia ser uma vida atrás.

Um braço estava por trás de suas costas, segurando algo longe da vista.

Ele mal a reconheceu sem as madeixas. Ele mal a reconheceria de forma alguma! Ela estava mais pálida do que antes, obviamente não esteve sob o sol há algum tempo. E quando ela passou sob a lâmpada brilhante do canto do quarto, e se arrastou em direção a ele vestindo uma camisola puída, as veias azuis do pescoço e pulsos dela se destacaram.

De trás de suas costas, ela empurrou em direção a ele uma bengala doce, decorada com um detestável laço vermelho.

— Feliz Natal!

Ele se esticou até o doce, seus dedos enroscando gentilmente em volta da hortelã, com o plástico fazendo barulho sob sua mão.

Ele olhou por cima do presente, com os pés deslocados sob o cobertor de lã grossa, sem saber.

— Obrigado.

E até mesmo em sua forma pálida, ela riu, sorrindo brilhantemente como se uma chama invisível de vida tivesse sido acesa.

— De nada. — ela respondeu calorosamente, e saltitou para fora da sala.

Ele iria esquecê-la novamente até o próximo ano.

.

Ela conheceu Itachi no início do verão quando deu um passeio no jardim de reabilitação do hospital, finalmente, sentindo algo diferente da apatia que sentia ao ficar na cama vomitando. As tulipas estavam em plena época de desabroche, e ela estava sentada no banco de ferro forjado, aproveitando a vaga luz e o ar quente.

Sentia-se viva.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e ela olhou ao redor, absorvendo o fato de que as enfermeiras estavam olhando para ela da grande janela que dava de volta para o prédio. Elas eram um pouco arrogante, às vezes.

Ela queria correr.

— Então, por que não?

Ela virou a cabeça na direção que estava, analisando a pequena lesma em seu caminho pela sujeira.

— Hã? — ela replicou, desorientada.

— Correr. — o homem esclareceu. Ele parecia familiar, mas ela sabia que nunca o tinha visto antes.

— Ah, eu disse isso em voz alta? — ela fez uma pausa — Não seria prudente. Eu poderia cair e me machucar e, em seguida, as enfermeiras iriam reclamar, e eu nunca iria sair de novo. — ela focou na estrutura angular do rosto do homem, e a familiaridade, de repente, apareceu. — Você é alguma coisa do Sasuke...?

— Irmão — ele informou, sentando-se ao lado dela, tomando o espaço aberto do banco.

— Ele está dois andares a cima— ela disse amavelmente.

Ele não parecia gostar de falar, tanto quanto ela.

— Eu já o visitei.

— Ah.

Uma libélula zumbia e voava em torno dela, e ela torceu o nariz, sutilmente a mandando para longe. O sol manchava sua pele através das folhas do grande carvalho plantado bem atrás dela. E um silêncio confortável se estabeleceu entre eles.

— Os médicos disseram que eu não tenho mais do que quatro anos. As drogas que suprimem o meu sistema imunológico só duram até eles injetarem algo ainda mais horrível, antes que meu próprio sistema me ataque. É por isso que eu estou presa aqui, por isso eu não posso correr, porque essas pessoas — disse ela, apontando para a janela — estão me observando, para ter certeza de que eu vou ficar perfeitamente intacta. Eu tive que brigar para ser autorizada a sentar aqui na minha solidão. Eles disseram que foi o meu presente de Natal antecipado. — ela suspirou, e puxou os joelhos até o peito — Se eu mesma me cortar, eu poderia morrer bem... _assim —_ disse ela, estalando os dedos suavemente. Ela mordeu o lábio, pela força do hábito. — Eles não sabem o que eu tenho.

O silêncio recomeçou, e ela se abaixou para pegar uma tulipa do chão ao lado dela, para arrancar as pétalas, uma por uma.

— Sasuke precisa de um coração. — disse ele finalmente. Ela olhou para ele, e ele agora estava com a cabeça enterrada em suas mãos. Ele ainda era bem mais alto que ela, mesmo sentado. — Às vezes, eu acho que preciso de um também. — ele sussurrou.

Esse foi o começo, para eles. Daquele dia em diante, ele a visitou todas as semanas.

.

Foi o equinócio de outono, quando Sakura entrou no quarto de Sasuke sem aviso prévio e sentou-se na beira da cama.

— Você deve dizer ao seu irmão que você o ama, também.

Ele levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, em uma cadeira perto da janela.

Ela puxou as extremidades do lenço estampado de seda, enrolado na cabeça nua, deixando o tecido cair em suas mãos, enquanto seu couro cabeludo era exposto a ele. Não havia um único fio-de-rosa.

— Não há muito tempo para pessoas como você e eu. É importante dizer estas coisas antes que você não pode dizê-los nunca mais.

.

Era véspera de Natal, e ela tinha treze anos.

Sasuke andava de cadeira de rodas, de acordo com a política do hospital, entre os corredores e o quarto dela. Bateu na porta antes de agarrar a maçaneta e girar, saindo da cadeira de rodas para atravessar a porta aberta.

Ela estava enrolada feito uma bola, com o que parecia ser uma xícara de chocolate quente entre as mãos. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de laranja. O lenço, que normalmente ficava em volta de sua cabeça, estava esquecido sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Ele nunca a tinha visto tão vulnerável.

Havia toda uma prateleira de livros sobre a parede oposta, e as cortinas para a janela foram puxadas para cima, permitindo-lhe ver os redemoinhos de neve contra o negro do céu à noite. Ela se virou para olhar para ele, com seus lábios formando um sorriso inofensivo, e deslizou sobre a sua cama antes de dar tapinhas no espaço vago ao lado dela.

Ele não hesitou em aliviar os pés dos azulejos gelados do hospital e subiu no colchão, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Todo ano, eu escrevo uma carta para um Papai Noel que não existe, pedindo um novo sistema imunológico. — disse ela, com os olhos apertando um pouco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, em seguida, observando o gelo na janela.

Nenhum deles viu a sombra passar pelo lado de fora da porta do quarto, enquanto Sasuke enfiou a mão sobre a de Sakura. A sombra, prestes a bater como fazia semanalmente, em seguida, decidiu o contrário. Então, deixou a mão deslizar da maçaneta e se afastou.

.

Era aniversário dela.

Não havia velas em seu cupcake; as enfermeiras não queriam que nenhum acidente acontecesse, como na semana passada. Como aconteceu com o seu vizinho paciente de longa data, o Naruto, que tinha ateado fogo nas cortinas dele, usando vários ingredientes, ao tentar fazer com que as chamas se transformassem em várias cores bonitas, para uma amiga cega dele, chamada Hinata.

Ela lambeu o glacê rosa do pequeno mimo, sabendo que nenhum desejo ajudaria a qualquer um deles, agora.

.

Em uma semana de maio, Itachi apareceu duas vezes. A primeira foi conforme o cronograma, e a segunda para apresentar-lhe um artigo que havia conseguido online. Alguém com o nome de Tsunade, uma mulher altamente aclamada na profissão medicinal, tinha realizado o que o artigo chamava de "mágica".

Ela tinha substituído um sistema imunológico.

Lágrimas reuniram-se nos olhos de Sakura, assim como o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto foi mais brilhante do que qualquer outro que ele já tinha visto. Ela jogou as cobertas de cima dela e saltou até o Itachi, com braços envoltos em torno de seu pescoço em alegria, quando o abraçou com força.

— Obrigada — disse ela ferozmente, com lágrimas escorregando por seu rosto, pressionando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Mesmo se Tsunade pudesse fazer magia como uma feiticeira, seria Itachi o padrinho mágico em seu próprio conto de fadas invertido.

.

Era aniversário dele, em julho, numa noite atrasada de verão. Ela usava um vestido e colocou um rádio sobre o colo, para ser levada em uma cadeira de rodas por enfermeiras bajuladoras que também carregavam sua bagagem, até a porta dele, e ela sair da cadeira. Ela não se incomodou em bater, e confortavelmente entrou, ligando o radio para as melodias saírem da estação de rádio de acordo com o que escolhesse.

Ele olhou para cima, totalmente absorto no romance que escolheu.

— O que…?

Ela sorriu radiante, mesmo sem cabelo, estendendo a mão para as mãos dele, e o puxou para fora da cama, dançando como a pessoa louca que ela era. Com braços voando e pés saltitando, ela dançou e dançou, conduzindo-o para se juntar a ela.

O vestido colorido e fino fluiu com seu movimento, e ele podia jurar que ela tinha caído de um sonho.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios, com a risada boba dela.

— Vamos! Dance! — ela disse entre risos, movendo os braços para ele.

A música era dos velhos tempos, clássicos dos dias de seus pais. A música terminou e mudou para alguma música jazz leve, mas ela dançou como se a música não pudesse contê-la.

— Dance! — ela insistiu, balançando.

Mas em vez disso, ele passou os braços em volta dela e apertou seus lábios nos dela.

A música flutuava em torno deles, e houve silêncio.

.

Ele deu a ela uma caixa de música, aparentemente por motivo algum, em um dia em de setembro. Itachi tinha saído e a comprado a seu pedido, mas Sasuke tinha sido o único a embrulhar e colocá-lo em suas palmas abertas.

Tocava aquela mesma canção de jazz num falsete.

Quando ela abriu a caixa de música, ela sorriu. Tinha um coração girando lá dentro.

.

— Sasuke precisa de um coração. — Itachi disse um dia, oco. Ele parecia cansado. Ele tinha olheiras sob seus olhos, e barba cobria seu queixo, indicativo da falta de autocuidado que ele teve recentemente.

Sakura franziu a testa, brincando com o lenço em suas mãos contemplativamente.

— Eu sei disso.

— Não há mais ninguém disponível que seja compatível. Seu tipo de sangue é muito raro, e um homem do bairro Upper East, prestes a morrer, levou o último da lista de doadores. Nós temos que esperar mais. — ele suspirou, levantando-se e começando a andar — Ele precisa de um coração.

Seus passos pararam de repente e ele virou o rosto na curva de seu braço, tossindo. Sangue embebedou a manga da camisa, e ele lambeu os lábios, cruzando os braços para esconder o incidente que foi evidenciado em suas roupas.

Sakura olhou para ele, preocupada.

— Você precisa descansar. Você está exigindo muito de si mesmo. Pensar sobre isso não vai ajudar ninguém. Só está causando estresse, e você vai ficar doente.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Ok. — ele cedeu, deixando a sala, balançando a mão em um adeus. Ele se virou e saiu, e só quando chegou à garagem e abriu a porta de seu carro que ele olhou para a mancha vermelha, disposto a queimar aquilo até virar cinzas.

Violentamente, ele arrancou a camisa, e botões voaram em fúria. Ele amassou a peça suja pelo material ilícito, e jogou-a no banco de trás, puxando um moletom com capuz para livrá-lo do frio, em vez disso.

Foi só então que ele descansou sua testa contra o volante e se permitiu respirar.

.

Era o final do verão, quando Sakura e Sasuke foram levados juntos ao jardim de reabilitação.

As plantas estavam murchando, mas o carvalho ainda era resistente e forte. Era perene.

Ela admirava aquela árvore.

Mesmo as tulipas que ela tanto adorava estavam murchas, curvando-se em derrota aos elementos. As folhas estavam amassando lentamente, e algumas flores já tinham morrido completamente. Mas ainda assim, mesmo em sua destruição, elas ainda eram bonitas.

Mesmo que suas vidas tivesse diminuído, elas eram impressionantes.

Simplesmente assim, ela pensou consigo. Ela bem que gostaria de poder partir do mesmo jeito.

Antes de fechar os olhos e segurar a mão do Sasuke sobre o descanso de braço da cadeira, ela relembrou dos sonhos que tinha, e relembrou do momento da descoberta do seu problema com seu sistema imunológico. Finalmente, ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Ela não precisa de uma _longa_ vida, ela tinha decidido há muito tempo atrás, quando ficou claro, depois de várias falhas, que o método não era infalível. Ela deu a Sasuke um olhar cheio de promessas e seus lábios inclinaram ainda mais para cima.

Não, ela só precisava cumprir uma.

.

Era Dia das Bruxas. Sakura foi cercada por enfermeiros enquanto arrepios passavam pelo seu corpo, e seu rosto pálido e suado pela enfermidade que se agarrava ao seu sistema. Murmurando algumas palavras ininteligíveis para os enfermeiros, ela se contorcia.

Se soltando do aperto da enfermeira distraída, chamada Shizune, ela rolou para a borda da cama e atirou-se, vomitando e tossindo seu jantar em respingos sobre os azulejos do hospital.

Ela ficou ali, mole, com o peito arfando.

Parecia que o pior já tinha ido embora. Alguém passava uma toalha molhada sobre seu rosto e boca, limpando o excesso de vômito e o brilho do suor.

A sala acalmou e a porta se fechou quando o médico finalmente entrou.

Mas a vontade de vomitar voltou e ela vomitou um melado de saliva e bile, misturado ao sangue. O vermelho escorria de sua boca e agora no balde que tinham pego para ela.

Ela virou-se de costas, olhando para os padrões no teto enquanto as lágrimas vazaram dos cantos de seus olhos.

Ela se perguntou se era esse o sentimento de morrer.

.

Em algum outro lugar... A garganta do Itachi estava em carne viva, e o sangue que tinha explodido dos seus próprios pulmões, lentamente, escorriam pelo chão do banheiro, embaixo do chuveiro, indo direto para o dreno.

Seus lábios se inclinaram para cima em um sorriso e ele riu.

Talvez isso era o que o destino tinha reservado para ele.

A água descia por seu nariz e ele fechou os olhos, inclinando seu rosto até o jato do chuveiro e pensou sobre o sonho que teve, de uma vida feliz para seu irmão mais novo, e a menina solitária na roupa de hospital.

.

— Você está linda, você sabe disso?

Sakura piscou quando ele empurrou sua cadeira de rodas pelo jardim de reabilitação. As tulipas tinham secado completamente.

— O que? — ela virou-se em sua cadeira, de frente para ele, puxando os dedos pelos cabelos inexistentes.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso amargo e doloroso.

E por alguma razão inconcebível, ao ver aquela expressão, ela não queria nada mais do que chorar.

.

Itachi morreu na véspera de Natal.

.

Foi nas primeiras horas do dia de Natal, e Sakura ponderou mortalidade enquanto enrolava-se ao lado de Sasuke, com lágrimas escorregando, sem a menor indicação de parar. Sua clavícula estava bem proeminente, e seus ombros bastante ossudos, mas Sasuke não disse nada enquanto ela se aninhava ao seu lado, desconfortavelmente.

Ela era tão frágil.

Ele só enterrou o rosto no lenço vermelho envolvendo a cabeça dela.

A neve ainda caia lá fora, como sempre.

O coração dele não era compatível, e surpreendentemente, assim era o sistema imunológico dela.

Tsunade chegou ao hospital horas atrás.

Os enfermeiros vieram para prepará-los para suas cirurgias e Sakura deu um beijo em seus lábios antes que ela fosse colocada em sua cadeira de rodas, prestes a ser transportada de volta ao seu quarto.

A voz de Sakura era suave e firme quando falou pouco antes de passar por sua porta.

— Se isso é o que são milagres de Natal, eu não tenho certeza se quero comemorar este feriado.

.

Sasuke sonhou, derivou e flutuou. Ele acordou no dia de Ano Novo com a sensação da pequena mão de Sakura traçando sua cicatriz cirúrgica. A mão dele pousou sobre a dela e os olhos dela seguiram até ele. A pele dela estava vermelha e corada, algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

E em vez do lenço na cabeça, havia uma pequena camada de cabelo rosa.

Ela estava com ataduras cobrindo-a da cabeça aos pés, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

Ela podia sentir seu coração, debaixo da pele dele, tão perto da superfície.

— Ele sempre disse que precisava de um coração, mas ele tinha mais do que suficiente para o mundo. — ela finalmente disse.

.

Era Natal e ela tinha vinte e seis. Ela estava do lado de fora, sob o frio do inverno, e carregou um pouco daquela neve que podia tocar e saborear.

Era Natal, mais de uma década tinha passado, e ela estava viva.

Ela tocou seu cabelo rosa claro, maravilhada, e espalmou a mão sobre a barriga, ligeiramente arredondada.

Naquela primavera, ela decidiu, ela iria plantar tulipas.

* * *

Essa fic partiu meu coração, mas ela é tão linda e maravilhosa e eu tive que traduzir. Espero que todos gostem.


End file.
